


Piano and distractions

by PorterQuinn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, NSFW, Phan - Freeform, Piano, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorterQuinn/pseuds/PorterQuinn
Summary: Phil likes listening to Dan playing piano, but sometimes looking at Dan is better.





	Piano and distractions

Even though Dan downplayed his piano skills, that did not mean he did not play beautifully. His fingers played at just the right tempo and were gentle when pushing on each key. It was like an innocent hypnosis, to each person who heard his playing from his old but poetically aesthetic piano. He liked to play songs he knew lyric by lyric, but when in a peaceful mood, would play alluring melodies that felt like calm moonlight into sound.  
It was a lazy afternoon that day, when he sat and started to play with no readable expression but his hands were smooth moving along the keyboard. At times, the music flowed into the air with a whimsy warmth. Other times, it was a passionate crescendo that striked who ever heard it into intense mood.  
Phil was just in the other room, when he started to hear the music in the air. Almost as if he was under a spell, he left his room and started to walk to Dan playing. The sight was lovely, with Dan’s shirt ruffled and showing the nape of his neck. Defenseless and completely beautiful. Phil made his way to the edge of Dan’s bed and sat to watch. The light was faint, with only a lamp to illuminate the piano. Dan sensed Phil’s presence when he came in, it was routine on lazy days, for the two of them to be in a drunk peacefulness to the music. His eyes glanced behind to see blue eyes looking back, he smiled softly and continued to play.  


Phil was at first closing his eyes, to immerse himself in the sound. But when he looked at Dan, he looked back too, turning back almost bashfully. He smiled. With great admiration, he examined how lovely Dan was at this moment. His hands were still gentle when pushing down on each key. His face was looking down with mild concentration, a light blush on his cheeks and eyes half closed with quiet peace. His hair was damp from the shower an hour ago, and was starting to curl. Cute. Even though Phil thought himself a vampire with the palest skin, Dan was by no means not pale. His skin was revealed in small sections, his messy T-shirt made it possible for Phil to see how soft he looked to touch. Phil stood up and made his way to Dan, bending down to put his mouth on his neck.  
Dan shuddered at the sudden warm wetness of Phil’s mouth. “Interrupting the concert, I see”, Dan murmured. “It’s not my fault you look so irresistible”, breathed Phil in a lustful haze. Even though he was still moving his hands along the keyboard, each moment made his breathing labored and heated until his fingers were sudden and slow while playing. Phil began to kiss upwards towards Dan’s mouth. Dan stopped playing altogether to take him in. A slow and sweet kiss at first, fastened to a desperate passion. No words were needed when they broke apart for air to know what they both wanted next. Hands started to move with desire, Phil’s hands moved smoothly. Running his hands up and down under Dan’s shirt and through his dripping hair. Dan moaned in pleasure and chuckled when Phil nibbled on his ear. His hands cupped Phil’s face with a sweet embrace. Phil reproached this gesture by pulling him up by his hips and moving the two towards the bed.  


Once he was on top and pressing his lips again on Dan’s lips, did Dan start to pull his shirt off. Phil stared down at the kiss bruised boy with a yearning clouding his eyes. He started to kiss his naked chest with a wet lust. Moving in circular motions with his tongue, moving to Dan’s sensitive spots. He started to suck on his collar bones until Dan whined a moan. Not stopping there, Phil stood up and took his shirt off while grinding down until also removing the awful skinny jeans that hid Dan’s hardness.

A flush came over Dan’s cheeks when he felt Phil’s mouth sucking him off.  
“Phil”, moaned Dan loudly. Phil smirked with pride while hearing whimpering coming from Dan. “What do you want”? Asked Phil lowly and tenderly. Dan was gasping, “Just be quiet and fuck me”. Phil’s eyes darted up. “With pleasure” replied Phil.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally was watching Hannibal, then Arabesque starting playing. I had to pause and listen to it alone. And this came out, enjoy! <3


End file.
